15 Fakta Tentangmu
by Liana D. S
Summary: Suatu ketika, Henry pergi keluar dorm untuk menikmati hari senggangnya. Di sebuah cafe, ia mencuri dengar pembicaraan seorang gadis, yang ternyata adalah seorang fans dari idol group Henry, dengan seorang gadis lain yang merupakan fans idol group sebelah.


_Author's note: Bertemunya saya kembali dengan ELF pendamping saya membuat FF gila ini tercipta. Judul terinspirasi dari para K-popers yang suka menyusun fakta-fakta tentang idolanya. Tidak bermaksud menimbulkan fanwar antara Cassiopeia dan ELF ya... Kalau ada yang agak-agak nggak enak, ya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya...Oh ya, ini AU lho, jadi wajar kalau anggota inti SuJu-nya 15 dan DBSK masih berlima. Fakta-fakta dihimpun dari berbagai sumber, baik yang masih diupdate atau yang tidak, harap maklum kalau ada yang salah ^^ SuJu-sentris! Tokoh Sora dan Sena sebenarnya adalah Kang Sora dan Lee Sena yang saya kenal di We Got Married special TeukSo._

_Anyway, here's the story! Enjoy!_

* * *

Henry Lau, anggota termuda dari sebuah _idol group_ ternama di Korea, sedang menikmati sajian yang baru saja tiba di mejanya. Cuaca dingin memang klop dengan sesuatu yang hangat-hangat dan manis, seperti kue dan cokelat, tetapi Henry tidak bisa makan itu terlalu banyak untuk menjaga berat badannya. Sebagai idola baru Korea, ia harus memperhatikan penampilannya, bukan?

Ah. Idola adalah sebuah sebutan yang diinginkan semua orang di dunia. Ya, idola 'kan selalu identik dengan wajah rupawan, bakat, kekayaan, dan penggemar, tetapi Henry tak sepenuhnya menikmati hidupnya sebagai idola. Bagaimana mungkin berlatih keras, dikerubuti _sasaeng_ fans, dan manggung sana-sini dengan jadwal padat itu menyenangkan?

Sudahlah. Henry kembali menikmati cokelat hangatnya yang lezat. Bukankah sekarang dia mendapatkan sesuatu yang diinginkannya lebih dari uang, yaitu kebebasan sementara? Dengan penyamaran yang sempurna, ia bisa menjalani harinya sebagai orang normal, bukan superstar.

"Tidak, sudah kubilang aku tidak akan suka!"

Dua orang gadis duduk di dekat pintu masuk _cafe_, agak jauh dari Henry, tetapi suara salah seorang dari mereka masih terdengar jelas oleh Henry. Bocah pipi mochi itu menoleh ke belakang karena kaget dengan suara gadis berwajah lucu yang baru saja duduk. Henry kembali pada makanannya setelah keterkejutannya reda.

"Tunggu, biar kujelaskan dulu! Super Junior itu lain daripada yang lain!"

Mendengar nama _idol group_nya disebut, perlahan Henry menoleh lagi ke arah dua gadis itu. Rupanya, gadis mungil yang menenteng laptop-lah yang mengatakan itu pada gadis berwajah lucu. Senyum Henry terkembang. Ia tak pernah mendengar secara langsung pendapat masyarakat tentang _idol group_nya. Sekarang, sebagai idola yang sedang dalam penyamaran, ia jadi bisa 'memata-matai' fansnya, gadis yang menenteng laptop.

Dua gadis itu memesan makanan, lalu kembali berdebat. Gadis yang menenteng laptop itu kini membuka laptopnya. "Super Junior itu punya lebih banyak keistimewaan daripada DBSK! Anggotanya saja 15 orang. Itu banyak sekali, 'kan? Ditambah lagi, mereka adalah _idol group_ pertama di manajemen mereka yang memiliki _member_ dari Cina. Oh ya, selain itu, dengan _range_ umur yang begitu beragam, mereka tetap saling menyayangi, Sora!"

"Aku tidak mengerti, Sena. Apa bagusnya lelaki-lelaki yang tidak punya-punya pacar itu? Mereka menyebut diri mereka tampan, tetapi tidak ada buktinya!"

Kepala Henry tertusuk pisau dari langit. Ia melihat pantulan wajahnya di kaca, mencari keriput-keriput yang mungkin muncul dini.

"Ish! Akan kutunjukkan padamu bahwa mereka keren!" Gadis yang bernama Sena membuka-buka _folder_ di laptopnya, lalu berteriak, "Ah! Ah, ini salah satu _teaser_ album mereka! Perhatikan! Mereka tampan, 'kan?"

_Kami tampan... Kami tampan..._, Henry berbisik dalam hati untuk mensugesti Sora, tetapi ternyata...

"Tidak! _Teaser_ ini kelihatan sangat penuh dan karena itu, mereka jadi semakin kumal!"

* * *

**83-line**

Sena tidak berputus asa. Ia berusaha untuk membujuk Sora supaya menjadi penggemar Super Junior. "Baiklah, sekarang aku akan menceritakan beberapa fakta dari masing-masing personel Super Junior. Karena visual mereka sudah gagal untuk mengalihkanmu, aku akan bercerita saja tentang fakta-fakta mereka."

"Silahkan. Oh ya, apakah kau akan memulai ocehanmu dengan fakta-fakta _leader_ Super Junior, hm?"

"Tentu saja. Akan lebih mudah menyebut mereka sesuai umur."

Sora tergelak. "Cara itu tak akan berhasil. Kau mungkin tak percaya, tetapi Leeteuk_-oppa_ adalah mantan pacarku, jadi aku tahu semua fakta tentangnya."

Henry tersedak seketika. _Gadis itu mantan pacar Lite-ge? Tidak mungkin!_

"Kau gila, Sora! Beberapa gosip di kampus mengatakan kau pernah dekat dengannya, tetapi...ah, aku tak percaya! Leeteuk_-oppa_ yang kau kenal pasti bukan _leader_ bijaksana yang mampu menjaga 14 orang _dongsaeng_ sekaligus! " Sena menggeleng-geleng cepat. Sora tampak santai. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, kenapa ribuan orang sampai menyukai Leeteuk_-oppa_ yang cengeng itu! Ayolah, dia bahkan tidak bisa minum Americano karena tak tahan pahit, juga tak kuat minum _wine_! Oh ya, satu lagi, dia ketakutan pada seorang _trainee_ yang lebih muda darinya hanya karena gadis _trainee_ itu menirukan suara dinosaurus! Lelaki macam apa itu?"

Sena menelan ludah. Apa yang diceritakan Sora 100% akurat! Wah, kalau fakta tentang Leeteuk sudah diketahui oleh Sora, maka ia harus berpindah ke _namja_ tertua nomor dua.

"Kita kesampingkan ex-mu untuk sementara, Sora. Sekarang, biar kuberikan fakta tentang Heechul_-oppa_. Dia itu sudah dikenal sebagai _flower boy_ dan sudah memiliki _fans club_ sebelum masuk Super Junior! Walaupun penampilannya begitu cantik, tetapi dia bisa nge-drum dan hebat dalam menyanyikan lagu-lagu _rock_. Dia juga..."

"...bertangan lentik seperti perempuan, lebih suka mengurusi _mini-homepage_nya ketimbang latihan, hobi _crossdressing_, dan bermulut kasar. Tambahan, dia sudah pernah mencium sembilan orang lelaki di manajemennya. Lelaki tua yang tidak normal begitu sama sekali tak menarik perhatianku, biarpun dia tampan melebihi Yunho-_oppa_ sekalipun!"

Ukh! Pukulan telak lagi bagi Sena. Henry terus berharap Sena punya banyak cadangan fakta yang bisa diungkapkan untuk menyelamatkan wajah _idol group_nya.

* * *

**84-line**

"Nah, kalau ini sangat spesial!" Sena menunjukkan foto personel Cina pertama Super Junior, "Dia ini si pendatang tampan dari Negeri Bambu, Hankyung-_oppa_! Kau tak akan bisa menolak pesonanya! Dia menguasai 56 tari tradisional Cina, juga balet dan bela diri Cina! Dia adalah _lead dancer_ di Super Junior dan tingginya 181 cm!"

Henry memuja Hangeng dalam hati karena begitu banyak fakta yang baik tentang pria Cina itu. _Mungkin, kalau dibacakan fakta-fakta tentang Hangeng-ge, gadis bernama Sora itu akan mengerti bahwa kami spesial..._

"Hm... pria ini... Bukankah dia yang dekat dengan Heechul_-oppa_? Dia pria Cina yang tidak bisa bahasa Korea walaupun sudah dilatih selama dua tahun, 'kan? Perbendaharaan kata-katanya meningkat setelah berkenalan dengan Heechul_-oppa_, itu pun kata-kata kotor. Dia juga sering dibodohi oleh adik-adiknya karena bahasa Koreanya yang payah. Dia juga mengaku tidak suka makan _snack_, tetapi dia pernah ketahuan makan lolipop dengan ceria di ruang latihan. Baik, dia tampan, tetapi dengan semua kelemahan yang dia sembunyikan,_ nope_, aku rasa tidak!"

Harapan Henry hancur sudah. _Gege_nya yang paling sempurna pun menjadi jelek di hadapan Sora. Ia bahkan tak tahu Hangeng pernah makan lolipop saat istirahat latihan!

Sena bergerak turun pada _namja_ tertua nomor 4. "Baiklah... Kali ini, aku akan membahas '_art of voice'_ yang bisa meluluhkan semua wanita dengan nyanyiannya, pangeran _ballad_ Yesung. Dia adalah salah satu dari tiga _lead vocal_ di Super Junior dan banyak mengisi _soundtrack_ drama..."

"Kurasa hanya suaranya yang jadi keistimewaannya," Sora menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, "Visualnya sangat aneh: mata sipit, kepala besar, tetapi tangannya kecil. Dia bisa mengeluarkan aura mengerikan saat ia muncul tiba-tiba di belakang seseorang. Dia juga memiih kura-kura sebagai peliharaannya, padahal apa menariknya kura-kura? Selain itu, dia suka mengganggu personel lain dengan masuk ke kamar-kamar yang lain saat mereka tidur, lalu menyentuh _philtrum_ mereka! Hih! Dia itu memang alien dari Mars yang dijatuhkan ke Bumi karena makhluk-makhluk Mars malas hidup dengannya!"

Henry berusaha keras menahan tawanya. Yesung memang aneh, tetapi sebenarnya, dia _hyung_ yang cukup menyenangkan juga. Yah, walau kadang menyebalkan juga sih... Henry sedikit bisa mengerti kenapa makhluk Mars membuang Yesung ke Bumi, kalau itu benar-benar terjadi.

* * *

**85-line**

"Kau gadis yang sulit digoyahkan, Sora, tetapi aku akan menunjukkan satu _member_ _manly_ yang akan bisa menggoyahkanmu!" Sena menunjukkan foto Kangin, "Ini dia pria tertampan nomor 1 di Korea, Kim Youngwoon alias Kangin! Tipe suami idaman semua wanita Korea!"

Sora, bukannya terpesona oleh si macho Kangin di foto tersebut, malah terbahak. "Tipe suami idaman? Dia bisa membocorkan semua rahasia rumah tanggamu jika kau menikah dengannya. Selain itu, walaupun dia menyukai anak kecil, tetapi anak-anak kecil tidak menyukainya! Kau mau anak-anakmu takut dengan suamimu sendiri?"

Henry ingin sekali melompat keluar dari jendela _cafe_. Ia ingin membela Kangin. Walaupun kekar dan agak menyeramkan, sebenarnya dia orang yang penyayang juga. Mengenai anak kecil yang takut dengan Kangin, itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. _Aku juga anak kecil, tetapi aku tidak takut dengan Qiangren-ge,_kata Henry sambil menyesap cokelat hangatnya.

Sena menghela napas. Ia bergerak lagi ke bawah dalam daftarnya, tetapi laki-laki yang satu ini agak meragukan. Gadis mungil berambut pirang itu mencoba yakin bahwa fisik tak harus sempurna untuk merebut hati wanita. "Yang ini juga istimewa! _The Prodigy,_ Shindong-_oppa_!" Sena memutar laptopnya menghadap Sora, "Walaupun dia adalah _member_ terlebar di Super Junior, dia adalah _lead dancer_ yang sangat lincah! Dia juga sangat disayangi oleh semuanya karena sikapnya yang lucu."

Sora mengangguk-angguk. Henry bisa sedikit bernapas lega. Ternyata, Shindong memang _prodigy _yang menyelamatkan nama baik _idol group_ ini.

"Tunggu, apa ini?" Tiba-tiba, Sora menunjuk satu foto Shindong bersama Sungmin menaiki skuter pink. Dengan bersemangat, Sena menjelaskan, "Itu Kkoolie, skuternya Shindong-_oppa_. Mereka berdua suka sekali berkeliling kota dengan itu untuk menekuni hobi mereka, fotografi."

"Apa? Tapi... tapi... skuter itu sangat mungil dan cantik! Dia tak akan kuat membawa Shindong-_oppa_ sendirian, apalagi ditambah Sungmin-_oppa_! Tega sekali beruang gendut itu menyiksa skuternya! Huh, aku tidak jadi menyukainya deh!"

_Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak menyukai seseorang hanya karena ia menaiki skuter kecil?!, _Henry protes dalam hati.

* * *

**86-line**

Sena menyandarkan punggungnya lelah di kursi. Dia sudah hampir setengah jalan di _list_nya, tetapi Sora selalu berhasil mematahkan teori kekerenan Super Junior dengan fakta yang jelek-jelek. Sekarang, gadis itu tiba di _86-line_, grup umur paling besar di Super Junior yang memiliki 5 anggota. Sayang, grup ini juga memiliki _member_-_member_ tergila di seluruh Super Junior. Bisa saja, Sora menjegal Sena dengan fakta-fakta _member_ gila itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Sungmin_-oppa_?" Sena membuka _folder_ dengan ikon kelinci di laptopnya, "Oke, aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan: dia suka pink, berwajah _aegyo_, dan sama sekali tidak _manly_, tetapi di balik itu, dia anggota paling _manly_ di antara semuanya. Dia jarang terlihat menangis karena dia merasa harus menguatkan anggota yang lain. Oh ya, sama seperti Hankyung_-oppa_, dia juga menguasai bela diri, lho. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Dia perempuan," kata Sora tiba-tiba, membuat Sena terkejut, "Kalau dia laki-laki, dia pasti tidak akan menjadikan Eunhyuk_-oppa_ sebagai pasangan _first kiss_nya."

Jdar! Dunia Sena runtuh seketika (karena _bias_nya di Super Junior adalah si teri Hyukjae), begitu pula dengan Henry yang sekali lagi tersedak. Benarkah _first kiss_ Sungmin adalah Eunhyuk? Gila. Mungkin itu sebabnya Sungmin tak dapat-dapat pacar; para gadis takut dicium Sungmin. Bibir Sungmin 'kan bekasnya teri.

"Uh, mm, ah! Kalau begitu, kita bahas orang ini saja! Dia _bias_ku, Eunhyuk_-oppa_ si _dancing machine_! Dengan tarian dan _rap_nya yang hebat, semua gadis akan langsung terpesona dan menyebut-nyebut namanya!"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sora meledak dalam tawa. Sena kaget; Sora tak pernah tertawa sehebat itu saat Sena menjelaskan orang-orang sebelumnya. "Ke... kenapa kau tertawa? Hyuk_-oppa 'kan _ keren dan imut di saat bersamaan! Tidak ada kombinasi seperti itu di DBSK!"

Sora masih tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai banyak orang di _cafe_ menoleh padanya. "Hahahaha! Hah, hah... Habisnya..." Sora mengusap air matanya yang mengalir karena terlalu keras tertawa, "...wajah mirip monyet begitu kau bilang keren dan imut di saat bersamaan? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti! Selain itu, dia juga gila: dia pernah ikut kontes kecantikan, di mana pesertanya semua lelaki yang menyamar jadi perempuan! Ditambah lagi, ia cengeng dan jatuh cinta pada susu stroberi. Seperti anak kecil saja!"

Sisi yang kekanakan dan konyol itu yang disukai Sena dari Hyuk, tetapi mungkin gadis normal tak akan menyukai itu, ya? Sudahlah. Sena berlanjut ke nama yang berikutnya. "Ah, ini! Ini dia! Wah, kali ini, kau pasti akan jatuh cinta. Semua gadis yang diperkenalkan pada Super Junior Siwon akan langsung tertarik! Tinggi 183 cm, wajah tampan, jago taekwondo, _six-pack abs_nya sempurna, dan merupakan Kristen taat, pula! Apa yang kurang darinya?"

"Senyumnya itu agak mengerikan," Sora mendekat ke layar laptop, "Senyumnya mirip...um... Joker yang jadi musuh Batman."

Tak percaya, Sena melihat ke laptopnya dan memang, senyum Siwon sedikit seram kalau diamati.

Sora kembali berkomentar, "Di balik kesempurnaannya itu, dia sebenarnya sangat penakut. Dia juga punya kebiasaan aneh membawa _lip balm_ di saku karena kalau ia tidak membawa itu, dia akan lupa koreografi. Hahaha, apa itu? Cowok yang aneh."

Henry ingin menangis. _Bahkan Shiyuan-ge pun gagal merebut hati gadis yang jadi fans DBSK itu!_

"Tunggu, tunggu! Ini ada versi Cina dari Siwon-_oppa_! Dia juga panjang dan tampan, _Seasoning_ Zhou Mi! Sebelum menjadi bagian dari Super Junior, dia sudah bekerja di bidang _entertainment_ dengan menjadi MC di Cina. Dia sering dijuluki mini-Siwon karena secara fisik, dia sebagus Siwon_-oppa_ si visual."

Harapan Henry meningkat. Walaupun Siwon tidak bisa menyelamatkan nama Super Junior, masih ada Zhoumi, bukan? Sayangnya, Zhoumi itu...

"...menganggap belanja adalah olahraga yang menyenangkan. Dia juga disebut _member_ paling suka ber_aegyo_ di Super Junior. Aku bingung! Bahkan wajahnya itu tak ada _aegyo_-_aegyo_nya sama sekali! Hih, mengerikan! Aku ragu pada kelaki-lakian Zhoumi_-oppa_ ini."

Whoa, serangan keras dari Sora! _Walaupun Mimi-ge suka belanja, bukan berarti dia tidak manly, tau!,_ Henry hanya bisa mendamprat Sora dalam hati. Tentu saja dia jadi panas kalau teman sekamarnya di _dorm_ diejek seperti itu. Bagi Henry, Zhoumi adalah kakak yang sangat perhatian, secara _manly_ tentunya, makanya dia langsung tidak setuju mendengar ejekan Sora.

Sena menghela napas lagi. Anggota _86-line_ yang terakhir ini... ah, bagaimana, ya? Secara visual bagus, tetapi apakah dia cukup waras untuk menyelamatkan nama Super Junior di depan Sora?

"Lee Donghae adalah _member_ terakhir _86-line_. Dia masih muda, tetapi sangat berbakat. Dia mendapat posisi sebagai _lead dance_ dan _lead vocal_ sekaligus. Bersama Siwon_-oppa_, dia mendapat banyak _job_ di dunia seni peran. Lho, 'kan? Lihat, dia punya tiga keahlian: _dance_, vokal, dan akting!"

"Dan melawak," tambah Sora dengan senyum lebar, "Kehidupannya saja sudah konyol. Apa mungkin orang normal menyimpan uang di dispenser? Oh ya, saat digosipkan dengan Jessica SNSD, dia bilang dia lebih memilih untuk digosipkan pacaran dengan Eunhyuk_-oppa_ daripada dengan Jessica. Apa dia mau bilang dia lebih suka teri daripada gadis cantik?"

Tuh, 'kan? Pria ikan ini jelas tak cukup waras untuk menyelamatkan nama Super Junior, walaupun bakatnya banyak. _Kasihan Donghai-ge, kuharap dia bisa lebih dewasa tahun depan..._, harap Henry.

* * *

**Magnae-line**

Dalam pikirannya, Sena sudah mencoret sebelas nama dari _list_ untuk meyakinkan Sora. "Yang tersisa tinggal empat orang dari _magnae-line_, Sora."

"Tak usah repot-repot! Aku tahu siapa mereka," Sora melambai-lambaikan tangannya, "Apa kau mau bilang bahwa dua dari _magnae-line_ adalah _lead vocal_ Super Junior, yang bisa menaklukkan hati semua wanita dengan lagu-lagu _ballad_? Lalu Kibum si jenius ber-1Q 138 yang memiliki kemampuan akting sempurna, didukung dengan wajah menawan dan _killer smile_nya? Kemudian, ada Henry si _magnae of magnae_ yang _multi-talented_ karena jago main biola, _dance_, _rap_, balet, dan bicara enam bahasa? Iya?"

Henry agak tersipu-sipu juga dipuji sebagai _magnae of magnae_ yang _multi-talented_, tetapi dia tahu Sora masih punya senjata rahasia yang mungkin akan sangat menjatuhkan. Sena membulatkan bibirnya. "Kau _stalker_! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu semua? Jangan-jangan, sebenarnya kau ini ELF, ya?"

"Bukannya begitu. Aku hanya tahu saja fakta-fakta tentang mereka. Salah? Oh ya, perlu kau tahu, _magnae-magnae_ imut ini tidak sebagus yang kau kira. Ryeowook adalah _member_ terpendek dengan wajah paling cantik di seluruh Super Junior, plus kepribadiannya yang feminin dan pemalu membuatnya lebih terlihat seperti cewek daripada cowok. Kibum yang kelihatannya keren begitu sebenarnya cengeng, bisa menangis jika selama satu menit ia didiamkan oleh _hyungdeul_nya, juga hobi memeluk para _hyung_ dari belakang. Kyuhyun dengan ke_evil_annya yang luar biasa, jelas tak bisa diharapkan! Walaupun dia hampir sama jenius dengan Kibum, tetapi dia pernah menggantungkan celananya saat malam Natal karena kalau menggantung kaus kaki saja, dia akan dapat hadiah yang kecil. Di mana kewarasannya? Mengenai Henry..."

Ocehan panjang Sora itu diakhiri dengan sedikit menggantung. Henry jadi penasaran, apa yang diketahui Sora tentangnya?

"...bocah mochi itu pasti kelihatan bagus kalau tenggelam! Dia tak bisa berenang, bukan?"

Jleb! Ribuan pisau dari langit menghunjam kepala Henry. Malu, malu bukan kepalang kalau seorang lelaki tak bisa berenang...dan itulah yang dirasakan Henry saat ini.

"Ah, benar juga. Dia juga suka mencuri pakaian dalam _hyung_nya dan memakainya, 'kan? Apa dia tidak bisa mencuci pakaian dalamnya sendiri? Anak yang jorok, ya?"

_Punch_! Habis sudah harga diri Super Junior di depan Cassiopeia satu ini. Henry cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanannya, membayar pesanannya di kasir, dan berlari pulang. Bahkan dirinya pun tak bisa diharapkan untuk menolong Super Junior!

* * *

Sesampainya di _dorm,_ Henry langsung membersihkan kamarnya dan mencuci semua bajunya sambil menangis seperti anak kecil. Dia memang anak kecil, umurnya 'kan masih 15 saat ini.

"Hei, Henli, kenapa menangis begitu?" Leeteuk menjadi yang pertama mendekati si kecil. Dengan masih terisak-isak dan bahasa Korea yang tak terlalu fasih, Henry bercerita tentang kejadian di _cafe_ tadi. "Aku sedih karena kita tidak sekeren DBSK-_sunbaenim_... Semua orang terlalu memperhatikan kita, sampai hal-hal yang jelek dari kita pun mereka tahu... Hiks, aku malu..."

Ah. 14 _hyung_ tahu apa yang dimaksud Henry. Memang di blog-blog pribadi fans, banyak yang menyorot berbagai kebiasaan kecil yang mereka ceritakan di _variety show_. Kehidupan idola memang sangat menyusahkan karena kau jadi punya banyak_ stalker_ yang mengawasi sampai ke kamar mandi sekalipun. Leeteuk menepuk-nepuk pundak Henry hangat. "Sudah, jangan sedih. Tidak apa-apa kalau mereka tahu kebiasaan jelek kita, jadi kita bisa introspeksi dan mengubah diri kita."

Henry mengusap-usap cepat matanya yang basah. Apa yang dikatakan Leeteuk benar juga. Kalau mereka terus mendengar orang memuji mereka, nanti mereka tak akan kuat mental menghadapi cemoohan. "Tapi _Hyung_, apa kita bisa sekeren DBSK_-sunbaenim_? Maksudku, di luar sana tidak ada yang mengejek mereka. Semua selalu mengatakan mereka itu _manly_ dan segala macam yang bagus-bagus."

"Tentu saja bisa. Kita sudah lebih keren dari mereka kok!" Eunhyuk mengangguk-angguk mantap, "Kau hanya kebetulan saja bertemu orang yang mengejek kita. Percaya atau tidak, kita punya lebih banyak fans _worldwide_ lho!"

Wajah Henry kembali cerah. "Benarkah?"

"Kau tidak percaya?" Heechul masuk dalam percakapan, "Kalau kita tidak punya banyak fans, lalu kenapa produser memberi kita tawaran untuk main dalam film bersama-sama?"

"Ha?!" Kali ini, bukan hanya Henry yang kaget, tetapi semua _member_ kecuali Heechul. "Yang benar? Kita akan main film bersama-sama? Berlima belas?" tanya Zhoumi. Heechul mengangguk mantap. "Produser sedang mempersiapkan satu film remaja yang _main cast_nya adalah kita. Kita tinggal mempersiapkan diri sambil menunggu panggilan _shooting_ film," kata si Cinderella, salah satu sudut bibirnya naik sedikit, "Apa DBSK, para dewa itu, punya film sendiri seperti kita? Jadi, Henli, apa kau masih tidak percaya pada ketenaran kita, hm?"

Henry menggeleng, sebuah senyuman polos menghiasi wajahnya. "Super Junior tetap yang terbaik buatku!"

* * *

Di _cafe_ sebelumnya...

"Whoa," Sora menutup bibir dengan ujung-ujung jemarinya saat melihat Henry berlari keluar menerobos salju, "Apa aku terlalu keras mengerjai Henry, ya?"

"Tentu saja! Kau tidak perlu bilang dia mencuri pakaian dalam _hyungdeul_nya begitu! Itu 'kan memalukan sekali!" bisik Sena, tetapi kemudian terkikik, "Biar saja deh. Kapan lagi kita mengerjai artis seperti ini?"

Sora mengangguk-angguk senang. Senyum jahil masih terpasang di wajahnya. "Padahal, aku ini juga ELF, tetapi dia pasti mengira aku antis. Ahahaha, lucu ya!"

"Kapan-kapan, kita lakukan lagi, yuk! Aish, kapan ya salah satu per—"

Belum selesai Sena bicara, bel pintu _cafe_ bergemerincing, tanda seseorang masuk _cafe_. Sora dan Sena menoleh ke arah pintu dan terkesiap. Mereka langsung berbisik-bisik. "B-bukankah itu Jaejoongie_-oppa_?! Walaupun dia sudah menyamar, tetapi tetap ketahuan jelas wajah cantiknya!" kata Sena.

"Panjang umur sekali ya! Ayo, kita lakukan kejahilan selanjutnya! Kau jadi anti-DBSK sekarang, bagaimana? Kau hapal fakta-fakta konyol DBSK, 'kan?"

Sena berdecak menggampangkan. "Serahkan saja padaku, Sora. Aku ini 'kan juga Cassiopeia!"

Sora mengacungkan jempolnya saat Jaejoong duduk di tempat Henry tadi. Sempurna! Sena mengedipkan matanya, siap beraksi.

"Hei, Sena, sudah tinggalkan saja _idol group_ yang kebanyakan anggota itu! DBSK jauh lebih keren, tau! Konsep mereka selalu _edgy_ dan maskulin; Super Junior pasti kalah!" Dialog Sora yang pertama berhasil mencuri perhatian Jaejoong. Sora yang melihat reaksi Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya, tanda kejahilan mereka berhasil. Sena, sambil menahan tertawa, melanjutkan, "Apa yang kau lakukan, mengedipkan sebelah matamu dengan tidak jelas begitu? Kau mau mengejek idolamu sendiri, Hero Jaejoong si cantik tapi paling tua dan tidak bisa mengedip itu?"

_First punch_! Jaejoong melihat ke cermin, mengantisipasi kerutan yang mungkin muncul dini.

"Kau bilang DBSK itu _edgy_ dan maskulin? Kau salah! Jaejoong pernah bilang bahwa dia sempat bercita-cita menjadi _owner_ supermarket hanya untuk makan _cookies _yang dijual di sana! Itu kekanakan sekali, tau!" Komentar Sena ini menohok Jaejoong. _Memangnya kenapa? 'Kan enak bisa makan cookies sesuka hati_, batinnya.

Tenang saja, kau bisa protes sebanyak apapun yang kau mau karena ini baru permulaan, Jaejoongie...

* * *

**TAMAT**


End file.
